


Everything Will Be Alright

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [51]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15andScareyStrangeNeko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Literature, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^Sorry taking so long with these!would not happen ever again! ^w^





	Everything Will Be Alright

Everything Will Be Alright   
It is alright to cry   
it is OK to release   
any of the emotions   
bottle up   
inside me   
I rather speak   
not be quiet   
on how   
I really feel   
I want to be OK  
Alright   
make sure   
I am   
safe   
and   
taken care of   
myself being   
sometimes   
No one   
understands   
The Mental Health   
is very important   
be in check   
release   
you want find   
yourself out   
pure darkness   
here I stand   
look back   
and   
Now   
how Far   
I have come   
proud of myself   
evolve  
in the eyes   
of others   
found myself   
yet again   
In a whole   
new level   
Everything will be   
alright   
take it slow   
breath   
talk out   
speak   
express   
feelings   
emotions   
thinking   
thoughts   
and   
mind   
Double sure   
You are OK   
It will be alright   
we’ll get through   
by the help   
Everyone   
and   
You as well   
We break down   
crack open   
Ocean Bottle   
lock up   
tears   
Let it out   
all of it   
feel better   
release   
until   
A warmth   
touches us   
light smiles   
sign   
It’s going to be OK  
We have found   
our safe spot   
circle   
in happiness   
Rather Feel   
heal   
Release   
Nothing lock  
relief   
smiles   
lastly   
happy positive   
thoughts   
It is right to say   
It’s going to be OK   
Let go   
cry   
smile   
Everything will be Alright


End file.
